Khaimera
Khaimera is a high risk, high reward melee fighter and a powerful duelist. '' Backstory '' At the Age 13 ''the Nacka Tribe ''give him trial to be a warrior in he's tribe.night before his trial group rhin-orc Slaughter his tribe in deadnight he was only person survive. Tsutok was sad,alone and scared but when dawn started rise a beautiful fairy raising him like her own child and help Tsutok to survive in wild.3 year when his tribe got attack Tsutok want find and kill whoever Slaughter is tribe for Revenge and completing his trial.a creepy horns lady trick him to think beast is one attack his tribe.Tsutok want to Lair of the Beast when got there Tsutok and beast in bloody fight but tsutok barely survive after kill beast he skin beast and wear it like trophy. He didn't realize he kill beast spirit that make predators in the wild will not hunt and eat. Shortly after rhin-orc attack another tribe Tsutok spread to action fight one v one rhin-orc leader and dead. after in his afterlive the Beast spirit to tell him the Beast will bring him back live and power to defeat the rhin-orc leader but tsutok need promise beast to be next beast spirit and keep balance Zechin alive Tsutok agree the promise and bright back live. tsutok fight leader of rhin-orc he defeat him but he allow him to live. The tribe got saved by Tsutok cheer him saying his new name khaimera Appearance tall and bulky man wearing hide of beast head to low back.head of beast as mask under hide of mask is skull of beast only showing mouth and jaw with two horns each side of head.on forehead is crescent moon symbol.back of head to back shoulder feathers around a stone crescent moon symbol. chest is will i don't know what it is let say is bra moving on the neck have two necklaces one with beaded crescent moon symbol necklace other beaded collar.short hide pants with loincloth.hide boot and hide cuff.last thing weapon useing two stone wielding axes Physical strength/ skill/ power Strength of all prediators combine in to one.khaimera main weapon is dual wielding stone axes made by igneous rocks strongest stone so strong rip iron like tin foil. as dual axes he leaned fighting style is call berserker style from ancient warrior long go and he made his own fighting style instinct.alone in wild long time and skill in survive vary high. other why khaimera keep him alive in a fight is his super healing by hiting his opponent and heal more faster in multiple hits.as beast spirit khaimera have super senses can sense 10 mile away personality Not much talker but prideful for his tribe and him self and headstrong focus on one thing to be successful man,beast,husband and father. relationship to phase Reason khaimera love phase because both been though lot toughest battle and helping her dark past ,her powers and her live sometime khaimera think and care about her he know made right choice to marry her As his mate aka wife both live together with 2 kids Trivia * Phase only person allow to say his real name * khaimera only Zechin character marry to Omeda character